nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Warlock
In the Silver Surfer animated series, Adam Warlock was created to have perfect DNA by a race trying to save their peaceful planet from the attacks of the Kree. After he repelled them, the populace feared him and put him in a time anomaly to repeat his victory over and over again. Warlock would day in and day out relive the victory over the Kree without knowing he was repeating himself. When he was freed from the anomaly by the Silver Surfer, he found his home world destroyed. They were then trapped by the Supreme Intelligence. He wished to steal Adam's DNA, but the Surfer rescued him. They learned that after the Kree were defeated and Warlock sent away, the population split over the decision and waged war with one another. They both created new protectors (which resembled the Magus) they eventually destroyed them all. Instead of face the truth, Adam returned to the anomaly to continue the repeat of his victory. Origin Originally, Adam Warlock was simply known as Him. He is an artificial being created by the hand of several mad scientists whom formed an elite scientific cadre, The Enclave, and whom based their work in a scientific complex called The Beehive. Adam Warlock was created by these men. He was formed in and born from a cocoon. The goal of his creators was to create the perfect human for their own gain. The Fantastic Four would eventually investigate the creation of Him, the Enclave escaped when the complex was set to self destruct. After Him was born, he immediately sensed how corrupt his creators were and promptly abandoned them to leave for space for the purpose of gathering his thoughts. However he doesn’t get far, as he is caught in an asteroid shower and is saved by the being known as Uatu, The Watcher, who sends him back to Earth. While performing his duties and enduring his trials upon Earth, Him discovers the existence of the Asgardian goddess Sif and decides he wants her to be his mate. This, of course, inspires the wrath of Thor, Asagrdian God of Thunder. Him and Thor battle and when, after a short time, it becomes apparent he cannot beat the Thunder God, Him passively escapes the confrontation/altercation by creating a cocoon around himself. Him later met the person that changed his life, The High Evolutionary, who gave him his now known name: Adam – for being the first of his kind, Warlock – because men would fear his power, and gave him the Soul gem that would apparently change his life. Powers and Abilties Adam Warlock possesses a number of superhuman properties and powers derived from his artificially determined genetic structure. His bone and muscle tissue is denser than human, endowing him with superhuman strength and resilience. Adam Warlock has various superhuman abilities such as enhanced strength, stamina, and agility. During his times as Him, Adam was even capable of manhandling Thor. His cells are constantly absorbing and storing cosmic energy. He can manipulate cosmic energy for a variety of effects, including augmenting his physical abilities and projecting energy. Once he turned into Adam Warlock and was granted the Soul Gem, he no longer relied on his own powers, and embraced the Gem's power. Adams powers are a summary of his events in his past history, the Soul gem for example, acted on its own sometimes, in manners Adam was to hesitate. It was capable of stripping enemies of their souls and passing judgment upon them. Passively Adam was able to enhance his own powers and astral projection. After being freed from the Soul Gem, he appeared to possess enhanced strength, cosmic awareness, physical manipulation (such as empowering entities with more strength or basic attributes). Adam Warlock is also capable of creating a regenerative cocoon in order to prevent death, to recover and heal himself, or to simply rest after an outgoing event. He is able to spin a cocoon around him at will in a matter of seconds. He did so infrequently during his short life, usually to protect himself from mortal harm, and usually he would emerge from the cocoon at a further level of physical or mental maturity. While in his evolutionary cocoon, Adam Warlock evolves to develop necessary powers and/or abilities. As a result of the deaths of billions of living beings during the Annihilation Wave, billions of souls contacted Adam. This emotional/metaphysical trauma nearly drove Adam completely insane. Warlock spun a cocoon in order recover from the trauma. Warlock's early awakening from his most recent cocoon has meant a loss of control of his abilities; he now appears to have seizures when over-exerting himself. His powers have also essentially changed as well. He now calls himself a "Quantum Mage" and is able to control massive amounts of mystical/metaphysical energies as opposed to cosmic energies. It was explicitly asserted that he developed these abilities to counter-act the billions of souls contacting Adam. Adam Warlock can now cast spells with a variety of effects, including traveling faster than light and detecting wormholes and other special anomalies. Nova's Worldmind recently stated that it could not quantify or calculate Adam Magus' power level, saying it was significantly higher than Nova's. Category:Protagonists